Zodiac
by Mr.E380
Summary: this is the fourth day and you are going to learn just hoe mean school can be
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Yes, that's the one." A strange voice which came out of nowhere.

"Are you sure? She looks…normal." Came another voice.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"No but I don't want this to be the first one."

"Listen there is a war going down on planet earth and they need all the help that they can get."

"What about the dog."

"He too will play a major role in this war; I will contact him latter but for right now, get the beam ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"Tonight, shall be a turning point in the Zodiac war."


	2. Day 1

_**Day 1**_

It was just a normal day for a typical girl name Kate, some calls her Katy. But as she was walking to school on October 18, 2010 9:36AM a strange light bean hit her. It was a purple bean and when it hit her she felt pain, but not physical pain, it was the type of pain that you feel but can't describe it. Just then the bean was gone and she was fine. She paused wondering what just happen for a minute or so and then carried on.

At school she did not mention what had happen to her because she knew that no one would believe her. It was her 3rd period class, Mr. Harold and he teach history, not one of the most fun subjects to learn but the teacher always had a laugh or two.

"Miss. Katy are you awake?"

"What?" Kate was daydreaming about the event that occurred to her early on, it was not something that she can just forget that it never happen to her.

"Day dreaming about you and Andy having sex again?"

"WHAT!"

The entire class started to bust out in laughter all but three. Andy and Katy did went out before and it seemed like a good relationship was going on, until he slept with her little sister. The other person who was not laughing was name Jesse, otherwise known as Shadow in high school because he keeps to himself and does not communicate with anyone.

Right when the class had settled down the teacher began his speech again and everything got back to normal

When the class was over and some were heading off into lunch and others were going to their next period class Kate stop Andy from wherever he was going. He spoke first. "You weren't really think about me and you having sex again did you?"

"No I did not you sick baster; the last thing on my mind is you!"

"So what is it that you need?" HE voice was so calm and gentle as if he has been in this situation before."

"It's a good thing that your dam good looking and that my sister likes you or I would beat you up right now."

"Is that all?"

"No that's not all! I just want you to know that you can never get me again!"

"Want to know something?"

"Anything sweetheart."

"You're too easy, give you flowers and say I love you and your hook and reeled in."

"That's not true!"

"It is, you just don't want to admit it, now if you excuse me I have to get to my next class."

As much as Kate hated what he had to say, he was right. She was an easy target but luckily she had only had three boyfriends in her entire life. Some of the other girls that she knows had about ten if not more. In school to get a real relationship is hard, if not impossible. You are either playing them or they are playing you but someone is always beaning played at school.

At lunch Kate was sitting with her friends having a good time when she started to have an urge for milk, not only did she drank her milk real quickly, she stole one of her other friends as well. They joke about it and carried on with their lunch. Then one of the girls said. "Look at that guy over there." The person that the woman was talking about was Jesse. "Tasty."

"Oh girl please you know in 10,000 years you aren't going to have nothing like that." Anther girls said

"A girl can dream cant she?"

"Dream all you want, that's the only way you are going to see him without a shirt and…well you get the rest."

"You know what that means? Photoshop!"

Are the girls cried out in laughter as they showed other there little photos of the guy, but Kate started to hate him all of a sudden, she did not know why she just didn't like him now.

Gym finally came along and today was almost a class favorite, doge ball. The chance to finally get a ball and hit that person who you don't like for any known reason what so ever was today. The teacher name is Sargent but everyone just calls him Sarge for short. "All right you maggots it's time to separate the boys from the men and the girls from the woman, it's the battle of the sexist here and it is what you have all been waiting for!" He pulled out a ball that behind his back and yelled out the word. "DOGEBALL!"

The class screamed out in cheers as the boys went on one end and the girls went on another. There was a few that did not participate and they were the emo kids. They do not try to commit suicide or anything; they just believe in dark magic, there were three in total. A guy who was actually hot compare to most guys at the school, and two girls, twins.

It was down to the last three on each side on the guy side it was Jesse, Andy, and Drew. For the girls it was Katy, and two other girls. Pablo was on the bench watching the whole thing. "Ohhoohhooh I can since the tension in these last six comparators, my sweet little pussycat Katy my lady wants to beat the living poop out of Andy. Drew is a show off and wants to do big plays for the girls. Jesse, he is just a badass. I don't know about the other two girls so we won't worry about them.

Just then the teacher yelled out a word that drove everyone insane, and it got very crazy. "FREE FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

With one ball in his hand Jesse actually knock Andy unconscious, and ran over to another one. Drew saw his chance and tried to get Jesse out but Jesse rolled over, grab the ball and chuck it right at him. Drew caught it for about three seconds, then let go and fell to the ground. The two girls on the other team gave up and quite, they were only good because Kate was there. "Then there were two." Pablo said during the mood. "A cat and a dog, a cat and a bird, a mouse and a cat, the only question is who is the rat and who is the cat?"

There was a moment of silence going on and everyone could feel the tension rising each of them stared at one another till Kate slowly move her left foot to the side and that was when all hell broke loose. They were throwing balls at each other so fast it was if the balls were literally on fire. Jesse threw one so fast that it was stuck in the wall, one actually knock off the teachers hat. Kate did a few backflips grab a ball behind her, and when she look up she saw another ball heading right at her so she flip to dodge it and when she avoided it there was silence. Never in her life could she do all of that until today. "Nice reflexes." Said Jesse.

"Thanks." There was a whole bunch of yellow balls all around her so she pick them up and threw them so fast it was like watching a cartoon show where they are at a snowball fight and one person throws so much snowballs so fast it looks like a machine gun. Jesse was able to run so fast that he avoided them rolled pick up a ball and threw it at another ball right at him. "Nice speed." Said Kate.

"Thanks."

"All right everyone give them up." Pablo was collecting money. There were bets saying that Jesse was going to come out on top, other bets saying that Kate was going to come out on top. Some were even that they were going to knock them self's out. The bell rang and everything stop but the teacher yelled out this. "No one leaving till this war has ended got it?"

The fight was finally over. Jesse ran, grab a ball, did a sideways flip, landed threw a ball and hit her face.

"Oooooooooo that's got to hurt." Pablo said with his pockets full of money.

"You ok?" Jesse said holding out a hand to lift Kate up.

Kate was in pain and was shaking her head back and forth when all the blurriness had faded the next thing that she saw was Jesse's face. At the right light it made Jesse's face glow with warmth and then she lost all hatred for him. "Yah…I'm fine."

Jesse help Kate up and then patted on her back. "Not bad." What Jesse did next might be strange but it felt good to Katy for some reason. He rub the back of her ear then walk off and in his mind he said _for a kitty cat._

"Princess damn girl that was an amazing show back there what you just put on."

Katy laugh at his complement then she said. "Thanks, to tell you the truth, I don't know how I did all of the stuff that I could."

"Well, well, well, that was some good stuff." He stop to rub her head, another awkward thing to most people but she like it for a strange unknown reason. "For a cute little pussycat such as yourself."

The time was 9:04PM A time when Kate should be in bed asleep getting ready for the next day but as she slept, she transforms into a cat. But she didn't know. She wanted to head outside for no reason what so ever and started to walk around the neighborhood. She went to a little puddle and started to drink from it, when common since finally kick in and she stared into the puddle and realize what she had just done. She screams in the middle of the night and ran, ran for no reason and also had no idea where she was running to. The next thing she knew was that she bumps into a big guy. But it wasn't a big guy at all, in fact it was a giant yellow bull dog name Big D because he is the big dog.

"Well how's this?" Big D said.

Cared out of her mind she said. "Uh…uh…Katy."

"Well uh, uh, Katy do you know where you are?"

"Uh…no."

"Well you're on my turf now and now you are going to pay for it."

Out of nowhere a strange gray dog with a blue moon on his forehead, and a blue rose on his left side as well jump in between both Big D and Katy. "Blue! What are you doing?"

"Leave her alone." He said in a demanding voice.

"You're switching sides?"

"This one's is all mine, I hadn't had a kill in a while. This one is all mine."

"If you insist then."

Big D walk away and Blue pick her up and walk away over to a trashcan. At the trashcan he sat her down and said. "I knew you were going to be trouble."

"You know me?"

"More then you know yourself."

"Who are you?"

"I have been trying to figure that out for myself for a while now." Another voice came out of nowhere. Behind the trashcan came another gray dog, whiter then gray, it was a mix. "And who is this?"

"Her name is Katy, she a friend."

In Katy mind she said this to herself. _I'm a friend?_

"You didn't take me in as a friend till like a week."

"She's a special friend."

"_Special?"_

"Not like that."

"I hope not, and I was just begging to like you." She turns around and flip her tail in the air and walk off.

"Who was that?"

"Her name is Alana she's just a friend."

"It didn't seem like _just a friend._"

"Don't start with me."

"What?"

"Nothing now I am going to bite your tail and you are going to scream and when I let go you are going to run got it?"

"What?" Before she can protest Blue did what he said. He bit her tail, she screams, and then ran like the wind. Big D who herds the cry put a smile on his face because he thought that the cat had been killed.

An hour later after that horrible experience Kate was lost. "Your lost aren't you?" Blue said in the shadows.

Kate jump and quickly turned around to see the familiar face. "You followed me?"

"Think of me as your little blue knight."

"Thanks but you don't know who I am then, I can take care of myself."

"Oh yah, that was a great job back there, you also covered up your trail real well to." Kate did not reply back and then Blue walk out of the shadows and into her face. "You don't have a clue how to survive out here do you? His is the jungle cat either kill others or be killed, it's that simple. That dog right there is Big D he is the largest animal gang in this town, and if he does not like something, he will send out his men to kill it. And if they ever find you around walking this town still alive, not only they will kill me but they will do the same to you to cat!"

Kate was scared out of mind, she does not want to get the one dog that saved her to kill her and she did not know how long she was going to be a cat either, if she was going to be a cat she needs all the help that she can get. "Sorry, just can't have you getting in the way."

"If I know how to get out of here I would but I don't."

"Get back home, get some sleep, everything will be fine when you wake up, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Ya."

"All right, I will, but what if it doesn't get better?"

"Trust me it will."

"Will you come with me?"

"I got stuff to do, I'm sure you won't run into any trouble if you stick on the main road."

"Main road got it."

"Now go."

As Kate went away Alana appeared out of nowhere. "Nice job already being invited into someone else's bed…it's been a while since we been in the same bed."

"Shut up." Blue turned around and walk away.

"And here you go being yourself again."


	3. Day 2

_**Day 2**_

The next day Kate woke up in her human forum the only problem was that she was naked. After she scream in the house waking everyone else up she got dress and went to school. She misses three of her classes and half of her fourth one. "Have a seat Kate." Mr. Harold said. "I am sure we don't need to know who the person is this time do we?" The whole class started to laugh and Kate was embraces to even sit in her seat now. But the whole class was taking a test on the history of the Civil War. Something that she had quite an idea on.

When everyone finish there test Mr. Harold said. "All right class remembers that in one week on October 26 we will have our final on the Civil War. Where we will divide the class in two, North and South and have our own little battle. Remember that the whole school is going to see you so don't make me look bad." The bell rang and the students headed out of the door but the teacher told Kate to wait there. "Yes Mr. Harold."

"You do I only make fun of you as a friend right?"

"Oh of cores."

"Good, but I have been meaning to ask you if everything is all right or not."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, ever since Andy left you, you haven't been…you fallen asleep in class, daydreaming, and now coming here when class is already halfway over."

"A lot of things are just on my mind sir."

"Well I need to make sure that you can separate your life from this room got it?"

"Yes."

"All right then, head on off to lunch."

Two days in a row she has strange things happening to her. First it was a bright purple beam hit her, at night she turns into a cat. And when she woke up today she was naked. What is going to happen to her next she wonder. But whatever she wonder stayed in her head. She knew one thing though. If she turned into a cat again she was going to have to find Blue. He told her to go back home and go back to sleep, so he knew that this was all going to happen. When she got her tray of food and went to go sit with her friends she notice Jesse walking by with hi tray of food, and for some reason his scent smelled familiar, then again she could just be going crazy.

Nightfall came and sure enough it happens again. Kate transform into a cat but this time besides sleeping the night away and fearing to wake up naked again she decide to fine Blue for some answers. She ended up finding Alana instead. She was a bit scared to approach her but she had to find Blue. "Alana!"

Alana turned her head to see the one who was calling her name and then she smiled. Her smile wasn't frightening at all, in fact it was bit hart warming which made Kate felt more relax. "Just because Blue said that you two are friends doesn't mean that I have to be."

Kate gulps before responding. "I know, but this is important, I need to find him and ask him some questions."

Alana didn't say anything else, she just turn around and said. "Follow me."

Alana led Kate into an abandon store. She never had seen so many animals in one place at once, and not killing each other. There were tables, benches, music; it was like a bar for animals. Cats were fixing drinks, rats and mice were giving away free samples, a dog was the one in charge of the line and who gets in or not. Apparently he and Alana had a history together. One where he would coward in fear if she even gets close to him, which is odd because he is an American bull dog and he is scared of Alana. Alana introduce this place. "This is called Night Plaza a place where yes dog, cats, and mice can come without one trying to kill one another."

"I think it's wonderful."

"Blue often comes here but don't get your hopes up to high. He often doesn't like to come to places where girls flak over to him."

"Then why does he come here again?"

"Because I'm here."

A few hours went by and Kate was getting a little nervous. She didn't want to transform in front of all of these animals, one bull dog who was drunk came up to her and said. "Hey sweat cheeks; I'll get on your back if you get on mine"

"Uh…no thanks."

"It's a shame that you're going to miss out on this."

The dog left and Kate turned to Alana and said. "Are all dogs like that?"

"They are just like people, just different and do me a favor will ya?"

"Yah, sure what is it?"

"Stop giving away your fear scent."

"My what?"

"Your fear scent, everyone in this room can smell it; the only reason why no one is doing anything about is because I'm here."

Kate didn't quite follow all the way thru and she couldn't help herself but ask "You can smell fear?"

Alana sighed and said. "How long have you been a wildcat?"

"Not long really, I only come out at night."

"You have a lot to learn if you want to survive out here."

"Point taken."

A little bit more time went by and then finally Blue showed up and Alana said. "Here comes your boyfriend."

As Blue came to the table that they were sitting at Kate smelled that same smell before, but maybe it was just the whisky from the other dogs nearby. "I didn't suspect to see you here so soon."

"I need to talk to you."

"Follow me, uh Alana can you wait here."

"Yes dear anything for _you_."

Kate and Blue walk in the back by the dumpster and Kate spoke what was on her mind. "How come you knew that I was going to turn back to normal when I woke up? How come I am a cat? How come-"

Blue interrupted her and said. "I know all of this?"

"Yah….something like that."

"I don't know why you are a cat but for some people they have a curse. It is they transform into their zodiac forum at night. Over some time they can master this curse and transform whenever they want to. The only flaw back is that when they turn back to normal they are naked. Pablo for example was a good one. If I wasn't there for him he would be already eaten by now. You two can master your curse. You just got this not too long ago so everything is going to be weird for you. But what I am trying to figure out is why you are a cat? There is not cat in the zodiac so what makes you so special. I know all of this because I am not an ordinary dog, as you can tell from the mark on my forehead, and the one on my left shoulder. I am not a part of the zodiac curse but I am not going to spill all of my secrets to you." The only thing you need to worry about right now is how to keep your curse under control. When the sun rises if any part of the sun light hits you. You will turn back into human until nightfall."

"But?"

"That is all Kate, nothing more."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"What is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You said your name is Katy to Big D, so I am calling you Kate for short."

"Oh…that makes since."

"Now get back to your house the sun is rising."

It was too late, one of the sun rays hit Kate and she transform back into her human self. "Aw man, its already too late Blue…Blue?" Blue had already left and now the biggest fear in Kate's mind was how she was supposed to get back home without anyone seeing her.


	4. Day 3

_**Day 3**_

October 20, 2010 11:25PM Kate went outside in a parking lot by a dumpster. She had a note in her room with a paw print on it and it said go to parking lot by dumpster. She is nervous and very scared. The only two animals that she knows when she is a cat is Blue and Alana. Could this be a trap? Did Big D found out that she is still alive and now he is going to kill her? There are so many questions going in her mind right now that she couldn't even hear her think. Then she got pined to the ground from the behind. She tried to move but it was no good, she closed her eyes tight waiting for the death blow and the next thing she knew was teeth on her neck, saliva coming down from its mouth. A voice came out of nowhere which made Kate jump. "Caught you two at last, you are cheating on me." Alana came out from behind the dumpster. Was she the one responsible for the note?

Blue got off of Kate and said one word as calm as he could be. "Training."

"That did not look like no training I ever saw."

"Did you smell her fear scent?"

Alana did not answer right away. She jerks her head to the side and look at the ground for a little while. At last she sighed and said. "Yes, I did…you can smell it at least half of a mile from here."

"We are going to teach her how to be a cat."

"We are?"

"Yes _we_ are Alana."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I will make it up to you."

Alana paused, weighing the options here help Kate become a wildcat and having Blue owe her one. Or walk away and fear leaving her mate alone with another girl. It was not uncommon for a cat and a dog to hook up. Humans just don't see it, they see fights but in reality it's all part of the relationship. "You owe me one." She said at last.

"All right let's get to work, first thing first, let's work on your six senses the first one being sight."

"I thought it was touch." Alana commented.

Blue simply rolled his eyes and said "Well get to that latter, now Kate get on top of that fence and tell me what you see."

Kate did what she was told and she saw a couple of cats walking into an ally, a guy trying to attack a hooker but gets beat up in the process. Out there in a distance there was a fire going on. Kate also saw a police chase out on the freeway, and a few punks robbing a bank. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Anything that is interesting and that is far away, we want detail information."

Kate looks out further into the dark. She can see a whole lot better than she can as a human but what was she looking for? She notice some activity in an ally up head. Three dogs were gaining up on this one cat. And as Kate was describing the situation both Blue and Alana sighed. "I see three dogs, a giant yellow one….might be a bull dog…that's Big D! And two other dogs, both pit-bull, and both gray as well. They have a cat coroner. It's a guy," to her surprise she also added, "not a bad looking cat either. Gray, with blue eyes."

"Drew." Blue and Alana said at the same time.

"What?"

"That cat you see is Drew, yes the same Drew you know, and I'll stop it." Blue said with a sigh.

As Kate kept on watching she is surprise that, that cat is the same Drew that she knows. Does he have the same curse she does? Blue walk over to them and she could barely hear what they were saying Alana added in. "Now try to listen what they are saying."

"Ok what's the problem this time?" Blue said with a sigh.

"It's this cat again; I thought you got rid of him?" Big D was angry at him and now there was one pit-bull facing Blue and another at the cat as for now known as Drew.

"I thought I did to, but apparently he doesn't learn his lesson very well."

"We let you take care of this cat three times Blue, now it's our turn."

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

"Yes we are."

"All right do it but don't say I didn't warn you." Blue turned around and started to walk away.

Kate was in shock, is Blue really going to let Big D kill a cat? To her relief Big D told him to stop. "What does he know?"

"More then you realized, and if you kill him now you aren't going to get anything out of him, kill him latter and then you can get the information that you are looking for."

"Sounds good to me kid, and how suppose we do that?"

"Let me handle it, I'll give you the information tomorrow."

Big D stayed silence for a little while, he pounder back and forth and then he said. "Lately your trust has been becoming an issue Blue, you know that black cat? I have heard that she is still roaming around the streets."

"A black cat at night, it is a little hard to tell them apart, are you sure you seen the right one?"

"Good point, but if she is still around then you're dead got it?"

"Understood."

"Good, now see what you can get out of this cat, come on dogs lets go steal a steak."

As Big D and his dogs left Drew let out a big sigh of relief. "Thanks Blue, I thought I was dead for sure that time."

"Don't thank me just yet." Blue turned around and his eyes were white. "You know how much I really want to kill you right now? Well do ya? A lot that's the answer but I don't because of two reasons the first one being is that you're a cat, the second one being that you have the zodiac curse and now you are not the only one so does Kate."

"You know Kate?"

"I know the zodiac cruse, she is at the dumpster, Alan and I am training her how to be a cat why don't you do it instead? Consider it you don't get killed by Blue card."

"All right I can do that...can you do me a favor? Stop staring at me with those eyes will ya? It's starting to creep me out."

Drew and Blue walk back to the parking lot and Blue said. "This is Drew and-"

"We know, Kate told me what was going down."

"Good job Kate."

"Thank you."

"Come on Alana let's get out of here, oh and I don't owe you anything because Drew is teaching Kate."

"You got lucky." Alana and Blue disappear behind a car in the parking lot, but the truth is they want to see how Drew teaches Kate.

"So do you know how to transform in and out of your cat form?" Drew said.

"No, no I don't."

Drew change from his cat form into his human form. He might have forgotten that there is a girl right in front of him seeing him naked. "You see this?" He pointed to his beads on his risk. "These things are the key that allows us to change in and out when we please, I'll try to find you some." He took them off and admittedly transform into a cat again. "Put those things on, anywhere and try to picture yourself as a human."

Kate did what she was told and imagines hard of what she look like in her human form and in no time at all she was human again. Both Blue and Alana sighed and Alana said. "She does not know that Drew only did that to see her naked right?"

After Kate was done chanting up and down about finally becoming human whenever she wants something hit her. As she was looking at Drew carefully she ended up kicking him straight into the trashcan and yelling. "You pervert!" Kate took the beads off and went back into her cat form.

"She's just slow." Blue said at last

"I am guessing I deserved that." Drew said at daze.

"You think I was going to give you a lap dance!" Kate said with anger. If you look into her eyes you could might see fire coming out of them.

"That would be nice." Drew said as he was trying to get back up on his feet.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing."

"You know what I am just going to find Blue and Alana and let them teach me instead!" Kate turns around and flicks her tail up in the air and walk off to where she last saw them. To her surprise they were waiting for her.

"Welcome back." Blue said.

"It looks like you do owe me one after all."

Blue sighed and said. "So it may seems."


	5. Day 4

_**Day 4**_

The next day October 21, Kate had an entrance in Jesse; she couldn't take her eyes off of him. It wasn't because she was crushing on him, she was trying to find those beads anywhere on him but he was wearing a long black sleeve shirt today so it was hard to tell. Mr. Harold kept on trying to get her attention. "Katy…Katy…KATY!"

Out of fear she jump up and flip backwards on her chair. The whole class started to laugh. Jesse just let out a sigh of breath and carried on taking notes.

Mr. Harold also sighed and said. "Miss. Kate do you need to step outside for a little while?"

Kate quickly stood up and said. "Oh no that's all right I'm ok really I am no worries."

"Ok Miss. Kate sit back down and start reading pages 6-46 and take notes on them as well."

Jesse could passably guess what she was trying to find out. Whether or not he has the beads or not, well he didn't he is able to transform at will without using them.

During lunch the woman was still gossiping what they always do seeing who's hotter, Edward or Jacob from Twilight. The football jocks are being them self's eyeballing every cheerleader and hot girl that walks by them. Nothing different. Kate was still staring at Jesse; he was sitting alone at a table eating his lunch. He was a vegetation so he just had a salad and all of the girls were trying to get Kate's attention, it took a carrot to the back of the head to do it. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Honey please don't tell me that you have a liking for that guy over there?"

"I don't…and why?"

"Well haven't you herded?" Another girl said in a whisper voice and lowering her body close to the table.

"No, what?" Kate was getting more annoy be her friends.

"Well I heard that's he's a murder."

"What?" Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jesse always did keep to himself but one thing was for sure, he was no killer.

"It's true I heard that to…I mean just look at him, eating alone."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"We are not taking any chances till this rumor has been proven right, or wrong."

"The thing about rumors are, there not all true."

"Oh please girl don't tell me that you think he's all right?"

"I think that he is just a loner."

Another girl who was sitting at the table butts in and said. "That's not true, it's normal for us humans to interact in a group but him…no one. He's like a snake just waiting to strike."

"Well I heard that he can kill a guy without even breaking sweat."

"This is ridiculous!" Kate shouted and stood up. "He is no killer and I'll prove it right now!"

"Oh honey don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not, I am just simply going to sit next to him till lunch is over then we are both going to go to gym."

Without trying to debate from her friends anymore she spun around and walk right over to him. When she got over there her heart was beating five times faster, she had never really been this close to him and for some reason she could since that he wanted to be left alone. Was it her cat powers telling her this? He was listing to his IPod to who knows what song so without standing there looking more like an idiot then she already is she sat down. Almost everyone sitting at least five tables away look away and she could tell that the rumor about this guy was spreading fast. Now kids were eye balling them and she felt even more nervous than before. "Hi there." She tried to be as normal as she could be but he ignores her. "What-cha listing to?"

Jesse took one of his headphones out of his ear and gave it to her. After putting it in her ear the song was called "Don't Stop Believing." By Journey. "So you like the old music…that's wonderful." Kate was trying to come up with a conversation but it wasn't working very well and she kept on feeling more embarrass. "I'm more of a Lady Gaga person myself." Still nothing, then the bell rang and Jesse got up from his seat, put his scraps in his backpack which Kate caught as odd then carried walk to the gym.

Everyone lined up in the gym and Sarge was walking down the line like we were going to war. He stop in the middle and shouted. "All right maggots listen up! We are going to war! You WILL be running the 20 mile today and I do NOT want to hear no crybabies got it!"

"Uh excuse me?" A student in the class wanted to act brave. But he was the weakest in the class by far.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK! DID I? IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT AND IF YOU DON'T THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT KID!"

The kid ended up peeing in his pants and started to cry. Sarge patted him on his back and said. "All right go inside and wash up. AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME 500 PUSH UPS! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU CHANGE INTO YOUR GYM CLOTHS AND THEN HEAD ON OUTSIDE MOVE SOLDERS MOVE!"

Outside Kate saw Jesse in a black t-shirt this time. No beads on either of his risk so he must not be part of the Zodiac curse then, but he was still mysterious. Now that one part of the questions is gone it's time for another one, who is he? What is his real life? How come he does not talk to anyone? Why is it you can find him outside writing about something underneath a tree? There was so much about this guy that only so few knew. Sarge fired a real gun in the air and that was the signal to move.

About halfway up in the track Kate couldn't believe that she was in seconded place! Jesse was in first about another mile ahead of her and Drew was closing in. "Hi." Drew was out of breath but was still keeping up with Kate.

"You got some nervous doing that to me yesterday."

"Oh please it work."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in the face right now?"

"Because you got the same curse like I do, and Pablo."

"Pablo has this curse?"

"Yes he does, we are having a meeting after school today, everyone is going to be there. And we would love it if you can come to."

"I bet you would."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Great oh and you might want to take these as well." Drew gave Kate beads for her to where so she won't turn into a cat at night anymore but for some reason she was getting used to it. And seeing Alana and Blue was something she couldn't do anywhere at last she said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it; just don't get to close to Blue all right?"

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that's he's weird."

"Like you're not?"

"Not like that. He works for Big D and we see him killing other animals before, he's a murder Kate and you can't trust him, he also knows something as well and we are going to talk about that in our meeting."

"All right." Kate was not happy how they were treating Blue, yes there was some stuff that bothered Kate but in overall he seem like a nice dog.

School finally ended and some students were going home, some were saying good bye to their friends, as if they won't see them again the next school day. Others were staying around for after school actives like clubs, or sports. But by the flag pole there was something going on. As Jesse tried to leave a few jockeys stop him in his tracks. "We don't think so." The first one said.

"You're coming with us."

As Jesse was looking around him there was about 15 people surrounding him and it was going to get ugly if he went with them or not. In a calm voice he said the words. "No."

"Excuse me?" the first jockey said. "Did you just say no?"

"Yah and I'll do it again, no."

A jockey pickpocketed him and found a picture of a dog, it was Alana. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"She's a good looking dog right there."

"Give me that." A guy rip up the picture and blew it in his face.

Jesse made his hands into a fist formation and they all started to laugh at him. "Better look out or Mr. Cool right there is going to get all _mad_ at us then whine to his family, oh that's right he has no family do you? That's why we see you sleeping on the streets! And why you put your scraps of food in your backpack as well because you suck!"

"Want to say that to my face?"

Everyone in the circle all said the word oooooooooo at the same time then the jerk got into his face and said. "You-"he couldn't even finish his sentences. Jesse upper cut him right in the balls making him fall to the ground in pain. Everyone was in shock, Jesse adjusted his backpack and walk off.

Kate found the location that Drew gave her after gym. It was none other than his house. As she walk on in he saw a room filled with people and everyone was looking at her. "Ah you made it great, ok everyone this is Kate she too has the curse and like me she can turn into a cat as well. But our main topic is Blue, we need to track him and interrogate him to find out what he knows."

"But why?" Rachael was the one who comminuted. "He's just a dog, and kind of hot to."

"It's because you're the hair and he's a dog."

"So, he's still hot."

Drew sighed and said. "He's a dog with a blue moon on his head and a blue rose on his left side, as far as I know. No other dogs have that."

"Can we get on a different topic please?"

"All right fine! Since we still know nothing about this cruse…got any ideas?"

"This meeting is ridiculous." Said Ray.

"All right…good meeting everyone…see you next time now get out."

As everyone left Kate stayed behind and said. "That's it?"

"Not much right?"

"This was a waste like…five minutes."

"I am not much of the _leader _type ok?"

"No you're more of the…scared cat type."

"You trying to say something?"

"Ya…why don't we get a different leader."

"Hey you only showed up for five minutes and you are already talking about the way I teach this group of people?"

"Ya."

"All right the truth is…we are all spread out, we got elementary, middle scholars, high scholars, and a few adulates…and we are all normal people…how are we supposed to fix this?"

"Maybe were not supposed to."

"What?"

Maybe this curse is really a gift."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do."

"All right then, proves to me that this cruse is really a gift."

Nighttime came and Kate transform into a cat and went to go find Blue, she still has some questions for him and she only hopes that he will not tear her fur off, but as she got to the parking lot she saw Jesse with his backpack by Alana. He bended down and open his backpack and gave her the scraps of food that he was eating at lunch. Jesse saw Kate and smiled, he called her over there with a piece of chicken that he didn't eat. When Kate got over there he picks her up and started to pet her and kiss her on her head. Jesse put Kate back to the ground and dash off.

When he left Kate ask. "Do you know him?"

"No, he's just a pity human that can't bear to watch us animals live on the streets…if only he knows."

Blue came out of nowhere and said. "Kate…we keep on seeing you here…why?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why does the Zodiac wants you so badly?"

Blue did not say anything but instead just turned around and walk off. Alana groaned and chase after him. As being a curious cat as she is she couldn't help but catch up with them too. When Kate caught up to them behind the parking lot what she saw scared her. Blue was engulfed in blue flames, his eyes were white and Kate could since something. Something that told her that she should stay her distance. "Blue please calm down the Zodiac just wants to know why your different, don't do this to me, you have a family to protect you know this right?"

Blues flame went away and he said in a calm voice. "Ya…I know." His front right paw was a blue flam and he stab at the tree nearest to him after that he was breathing heavy and then calms down. "Maybe tomorrow…not today."

Blue ran away to who knows where and neither Kate nor Alana was going to stop him. When he was gone Kate walk up to Alana and said. "What was that all about?"

"As you can see Blue is not a normal dog, the Zodiac always does want a piece of him...it's just a mess…you're not one of them are you?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm not to worry about you, it's a long story and I don't have time to give you a bedtime story."

"Why did you say that he had a family to protect?"

"Weather he likes it or not I am part of his family, we might not be blood related or anything like that but we look out for each other."

"Oh all right."

"Like Blue said, not today, maybe tomorrow."


End file.
